Personal computing systems of varying type and configuration typically provide one or more user interface devices to facilitate user interaction with such computing systems. Well known user interface devices include a keyboard, mouse, trackball, joystick, and the like. Various types of personal computing devices, such as tablet PCs, provide a pen apparatus that can be manipulated by the user, much in the same way as a pencil or ink pen.
Conventional computing devices that provide for user input via a pen or other pointer implement typically employ an electromagnetic inductive system. The electromagnetic inductive system usually comprises an electromagnetic pen or pointer apparatus and a digitizer in the form of a tablet. Changes in pen location relative to the digitizer's sensing surface are detected and location computations are made to determine the coordinates of the pen.